A Bat's Sister
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: This is my first Batman Fanfic so please be nice : . The Joker unknowing Kidnaps Batman's sister. manly Dark Knight Joker. Joker/OC. If you dont like OC's please dont read then. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Batman Fanfic and the main character is of my own creation. So if you don't like OC's please don't read. If not enjoy. Also my main views of batman are shaped after the movies not the comics so if I screw anything up please tell me so I can fix it. This is manly after the Dark Knight Joker. Thanks for your time and if you choose to read enjoy

* * *

Bruce Wayne walked into his mansion after a rather tiring fight with his main rival at the moment, The Joker. He sighed as he walked into the room that he used as his study and saw the small sleeping form curled up on his couch. He pulled a chair over next to the person and sat down shacking her shoulder. Bright blue and gold eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Bruce your okay thank god" his sister Alexis Wayne said as she through her arms around him "I was so worried"

"Please Alex there's nothing to worry about" Bruce said with a small laugh.

She straightened and glared at him.

"Nothing to worry about, Bruce, are you serious" She snapped pulling her long waist length brown hair out of her face as she sat up "That man is insane and your telling me there's nothing to worry about"

Bruce frowned down at his sister as she stood up.

"I'm alive am I not" He stated holding his arms out to the side.

She huffed as she walked to the window and stared out into the rainy night. Why'd it always rain in Gotham she sighed.

"Well I can see that" she said" Bruce what worry's me more about the Joker then any off the others is he's smart. What if he figures out who Batman is"

"How would that happen" Bruce asked as he sat down at the chair at his desk.

She turned her back to the gloomy night and starred at her older brother. She sighed and smiled at the look on his face.

"I don't know Bruce but it could happen"

"Alexis I think your just worrying to much over this. The Joker is nothing to fret over. I can handle him like I handle everyone else" Bruce replied shrugging his shoulder. Alexis sighed and glanced over her shoulder when the door to the study opened and Alfred came walking in.

"Its good to see your back Master Wayne do you need anything"

Bruce shook his head no

"No thank you Alfred I'm okay right now"

When he glanced down at his desk he missed the shared look of fear between Alexis and Alfred.

"Very good Master Wayne" he looked over at Alexis "How about you Mistress Wayne"

"No Thanks Alfred"

He nodded and left the siblings alone hoping Alexis could talk Master Wayne out off fighting the Joker.

"Your not going to listen are you Bruce"

"Listen to what Alexis" he asked looking up at his sister.

"Never mind" She snapped as she walked to the door "Just be careful okay I don't want to loss you too"

She walked out of the study and walked around the giant mansion looking for any sign of Alfred. She found him in the kitchen having a cup of tea and watching the nightly news. She walked in and sat down next to him.

"How did it go" He asked.

"Same as every other night" She sighed looking at the T.V as the reporter was handed a small slip of paper attached to a video cassette. Alexis hope she misread the look of pure terror in the reporters eyes. The man put the tape into a small T.V and she watched him hit the play button. When the screen clicked on a man dressed in a Batman costume was tied into a chair and the creepiest voice that Alexis has ever heard spoke.

"Tell them your name"

The poor man looked right at the camera.

"Fred"

"Fred are you the real Batman"

"No"

"Then why do you dress up like him"

Alexis tried to listen to what the unfortunate man was saying but the creepy laughter drowned out his voice. When the camera turned and finally showed the face off the man Alexis frowned. The makeup and green hair was one thing but what bothered her the most was the scars. The man was intimidating at most. At that moment was when she noticed he was speaking.

"This is how crazy Batman has made Gotham. Everyday in till the Batman turns himself in I will kill somebody. Starting today. I am a man of my words"

As the camera hit the floor all that could be heard was the poor mans screams. Alexis grabbed a hold of Alfred's arm and they both looked at each other. Bruce came walking into the room and looked down at his sister and his butler, even though he was like a father to him. The look on Alexis's face told him all he needed to know.

"You saw that didn't you"

"Yep" She said as she stood up and walked up to him grabbing his hand in hers.

"Bruce cant Batman just vanish"

"Of course he cant Alexis what would happen to Gotham then"

At that point Alfred stood up.

"Master Wayne you know I don't like giving you advise but Alexis is right With that Harvey Dent around maybe it is time to give up Batman"

"No" Was all he said as he walked out of the kitchen leaving Alexis and Alfred starring after him.

…………………………THE NEXT DAY………………………………............

Alexis walked into Gotham City Mall with her best friend Jessica White. The two girls have known each other for years.

"So how's Bruce been Al" Jessie asked as they walked into the main hall of the mall and sat down at one of the tables with a cup of cappuccino in both their hands.

"Okay I guess. He's been really busy" Alexis answered. The girls sat in silence for awhile watching people walk past. Every now and then someone stopped and had quick words but it never lasted more then five minutes before the person would walk away and leave the two girls alone once again. After about a hour both stood up and started for the front door when a gunshot rang through the mall. Everyone screamed and ducked and the mans voice reached Alexis's ear.

"Good afternoon fellow shoppers"

At his voice the entire mall fell silent. The Joker walked further into the store a shot gun slung over his shoulder before he handed it to one of his henchman that was wearing a clown mask. Alexis grabbed Jessie's hand and silently prayed for them to be over looked. She watched the Joker wave his hand and at that point his henchman waved out and began stripping stores of everything . The Joker simply leaned back against the wall his eyes sweeping over all the kneeling people. His eyes landed on the two young girls sitting against the wall across the store from him. Both there heads were down on their knees and he signaled over one of his henchman. Alexis sat with her forehead on her knees wondering what was taking Bruce so damn long to get there. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself in her long brown hair and yanked her to her feet. She stiffened a scream at the pain. Jessie stayed where she was to afraid to move but she tried to text Bruce from her pocket. This wasn't looking good for Alexis. She was pushed to the ground and her hand lifted to her hair as her eyes lifted to a pair of purple slacks. The breath caught in her throat.

"Hello there beautiful" she heard his voice as his hand tangled back in her hair pulling her to her feet. Alexis felt tears enter her eyes as his other hand wrapped around her jaw causing her to look up at him. She always considered herself short but she didn't even come up to his shoulders.

"So what's your name Baby Doll" he asked as his figure moved over her lips and down her neck. Alexis froze and looked around silently cursing Bruce for not getting there sooner. When she didn't answer right away she felt the hand that was tangled in her hair tighten and she let out a little cry as tears started falling from her eyes.

"I believe I asked you something baby doll"

"Alexis" she chocked out

"Alexis what" He asked smirking causing his scars to stretch more then normal.

"Wayne"

She watched his eyebrow raise.

"So we have a little billionaire here huh"

The hand that was tangled in her hair snaked around her waist and she found herself yanked up against his chest.

"You look nervous baby doll is it the scars" he asked lifting her face back to his. She shook her head no as she starred into his eyes. The black around it only darkened the green of his eyes to almost black. She found herself memorized by those eyes. The door to the mall got yanked off its hinges as Batman swung into the store. His eyes locked on the Joker with his arm wrapped tightly around his prize for the moment.

"Release her Joker" he growled. Alexis found herself getting turned around her back yanked against the Jokers chest so she was facing her masked brother.

"Oh Batsy what took you so long I was getting bored" he laughed.

"I'm not joking let Miss Wayne go, NOW" Batman snapped his hand tighten on his utility belt. He didn't like seeing the Jokers hands on anyone let alone his own little sister.

"And why should I let something like her go Batsy. She's quit a little prize" he laughed his hand moving down to her hip. Alexis lifted her bright eyes to her brother and silently begged him to help her. The Joker swore he heard a low growl come from Batman as he faced him down. His free hand moved into his pocket and pulled out one of his many knifes and lifted to rest against the girls throat in front of him. He heard her gasp and she pressed herself more against him to try and get away from the knife pressed close to her throat. He watched Batman waver in his steps his eyes not leaving the knife.

"Drop the knife Joker"

He laughed and moved the knife up her neck to her face and Alexis closed her eyes and started praying. She was going to die in front of her brother and she couldn't do anything about it. Tears started falling from her eyes as she tried to turn her face away from the knife. Batman took a step closer to the Joker and she felt the knife pierce into her cheek and she gasped her eyes jerking open.

"Uh huh Batsy Id stay there or I might ruin Miss Wayne's lovely shirt here"

"Fine what do you want Joker" He growled

"You know what I want remove that little mask and let everyone see who you really are"

Alexis looked over at her brother and shook her head no. Silently praying he'd listen to her for once. At once all the Joker's henchman jumped Batman when he was paying to close of attention to the Joker and the women. As Alexis watched as her brother did his best to fight of the many clowns she felt the Joker lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Night night baby doll"

A cloth went over her nose and mouth and she passed out her slight weight slumping against the Jokers chest. He hauled her over his shoulder and walked out of the mall. He opened the door to his car for that day and through her in following her into the seat next to her. Her head lay against the window and he leaned back his eyes locked on the young Miss Wayne next to him. A chestier smile plastered on his face as they drove away.,

* * *

Again Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be nice so I know where I can fix whatever is wrong. Also I know Bruce Wayne doesn't have a sister the character is my own creation and I do not own DC or any of the other characters. Next chapter will be up in a day or two. Thanks *hugs*


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I appreciate itJ. Please enjoy the next chapter 

* * *

Bruce walked out of the bat cave his hand covering the gash across his left forearm. He cursed to himself the Joker had Alexis. How could he have let that happen. She was his little sister he was suppose to protect her not let some madman like the Joker just walk away with her. Alfred walked into the room and sighed at the sight before him. Bruce sat at the counter in the kitchen his head in his hands and blood pouring down his left arm. 

"Master Wayne are you okay, where's Mistress Wayne"

Cold brown eyes lifted to his and Alfred was shocked to see fear in the depths.

"The Joker has her Alfred"

* * *

Alexis stirred as she smelt something horrible that penetrated her hazy mind. Her eyes slowly opened and as they tried to focus she saw a figure towering over her. She blinked a few times and when she focused again on the figure she gasped and the green hair and makeup trying to back up but running into a wall.

"Good Morning baby doll sleep well" the Joker asked as his laughter filled up the room.

"What do you want" she asked her voice deceiving her fear of him. He smiled at her and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean" he asked in the most innocent voice Alexis has ever heard.

"Look Bruce will pay you whatever you want I promise" Alexis heard herself saying. She didn't know why she thought the Joker out of all people wanted money and he proved her right about that one. He laughed and stood back up starring down at the frightened girl.

"Its not about the money baby doll" he laughed "Do you know what chaos is little Miss Wayne"

Her blue gold eyes darted to the door but she looked back at him and shook her head yes.

"Good then I need not explain myself" he replied.

A nock came on the door and the Joker looked over at it glaring.

"What this has better be good dammit"

A voice called through the door.

"Sorry boss but we figured you would want to see what's on T.V"

"What is so damn important your interrupting me"

"The Batman boss he's on the news about the little girl you took"

Alexis sat straight up and looked toward the door. Thank god at lest Bruce was trying to find her. The Joker looked down at her and smirked causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"Stay put baby doll or your going to make Uncle Joker very mad"

He turned with a laugh and walked out of the room. Alexis let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stood up walking to the window. As she glanced out she sighed she didn't recognize any of the surrounding buildings. She tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge so she looked around and noticed it was nailed shut. Wow the Joker really didn't want her getting away. She pulled a chair over by the window and sat starring out it for what seemed like hours. Imagining what was happening between Bruce and the madman. All the endings that she came up with she didn't like one bit. She curled her knees to her chest and wept like she hadn't done for the longest time. She missed Bruce, Alfred, Jessica she didn't like feeling scared for your life at every second. A hand landing on her shoulder sprang her out of her thoughts and she jumped up turning to face the man that haunted her thoughts. 

"So baby doll what makes you so special to the Bat" he laughed starring down at her.

"I don't know" she lied averting her eyes from him. His hand tangled in her hair and jerked her eyes back to his. He backed her against the wall blocking her escape with his body.

"Don't lie to me women"

"I'm not" Alexis replied as tears sprang from her eyes and her hands on there own free will went to his chest trying to push him away. He lend against her which cause Alexis to gasp and try to wiggle away from him. A smile spread across his face.

"If your not lying baby doll then why did I just have a hour in a half argument with the big bad bat about you"

God dammit Bruce she thought why did he have to go do that now the Joker is going to suspect something like he already does. 

"Please" she pleaded "The only thing I can think of is Batman knows my brother and my brother probably told him to rescue me"

His eye brow arched as he starred down at the young girl in front of him. His hand was tangled in her hair so tight he had pieces of her hair that have come out. Fear, pain, and sadness was in the depths of her bright blue gold eyes. His eyes moved over her face and stopped at her lips. A smile curled on his face as his eyes snapped back up to hers.

"So he knows your brother"

She shook her head yes.

"So does your brother know who Batsy is"

She shook her head no and flinched when he shifted his hand from her hair to her chin.

"Really"

Again she shook it yes.

"Do you know who Batsy is"

"No" she whispered cause the pain in her jaw from his fingers was becoming excruciating.

"Why is it I don't believe you baby doll" he laughed as he leaned down and whispered "I think you do know who he is"

He stepped closer to her pushing his much larger body against her causing Alexis to shiver and try to move around him but the grip on her chin was not allowing that. 

"Okay baby doll lets play a game"

Her eyes snapped up to his.

"What" she asked

"Say I believe you that you don't know the Bats real identity and I don't Ill leave you alone about it for now for one thing"

Her eye brow lifted as she looked up at him.

"What's that" she asked fear etched in her voice.

"One kiss" He replied. Alexis gulped but sighed. She silently cursed Bruce as she stood up on her tip toes and laid a chaise kiss on his lips. His hand tangled back in her hair as he deepened the kiss his tongue sweeping out to lick her bottom lip and she gasped so his tongue easily slipped into her mouth. Alexis's eyes closed and she forgot for a minute she was kissing the most psychopathic killer in all of Gotham. Her arms snaked around his neck and she arched her body into him. When he pulled back her eyes opened and looked into his mysterious green eyes. He stood back as laughter rumbled his form. He patted her head and smirked at her as he walked toward the door. 

"Good game baby doll lets continue after I deal with the Bat"

When the door shut Alexis slid down the wall confusion taking over her. Were the hell was Bruce. 

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. If anyone has any idea's about the next chapter please let me know Im not sure if I should have the Joker find out who Batman is or not. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Im glad your all enjoying the story. Also thanks for all the idea's guys ****J**

………………………………

* * *

**Alexis awoke the next morning forgetting for a second were she was. As she sat up and stretched her eyes went around the room and her heart sank. She was still there. Bruce hasn't gotten to her yet. She stood up and walked to the window the street was silent and the sun was just coming up. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked up to the door. Her hand reached for the door knob and she hesitated. She let out a long sigh and grabbed the handle, nothing happened. Her eyebrow arched and she tried to turn the handle and to her surprise it turned. Alexis jumped back expecting the worst. Why would the Joker leave her door unlocked. Something wasn't right she could feel it. She pocked her head around the corner and the hallway was empty. She slipped out and quietly shut the door behind her. Her heart was racing 100 beats a minute as she ran through the hallways. If the Joker caught her he would kill her for sure there was no doubt in Alexis's mind about that. When she reached the front door she tried to turn the knob but it was locked. As her hands were fumbling with the rusty lock a shout hit her ears.**

"**What the Fuck…….MEN" the Jokers voice rang through the warehouse. Alexis jerked the door open as the Joker turned the corner and saw her.**

"**Where you going baby doll" he laughed. She glared at him and took of running as fast as she could. She could hear him behind her with a few of his henchman. There was no way in hell she was going back, was all that was running through her mind. Next thing she knew a black figure came out of no where and snatched her into mid air. Alexis screamed but when the figure landed on the roof of the grocery store she looked into the masked face of her brother. With a sob she through her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair forgetting for a second that the Joker was starring up at him. He grabbed her shoulders and put her at arms length.**

"**Are you okay Alexis" he asked. She shook her head yes and wiped the tears from her face.**

"**Hey Batsy" the Joker yelled from the ground "So nice of you to show up but can I get my property back"**

**His henchman started laughing and Alexis flinched when Bruce tightened the grip on her shoulders when anger took hold of him.**

"**Joker your lucky I don't kill you for laying a hand on her"**

"**Just remember Bat you cant watch her every minute and when you let your guard down she's mine" he said with a laugh as him and his henchman walked away. Bruce looked down at the terror stricken face of his little sister and cursed as he swung her into his arms and made his way toward Wayne Manor.**

………………………………**.....The Joker………………………………................**

**When they made it back to the warehouse the Joker stopped in his tracks and looked around at his henchman.**

"**Who was in charge of guarding Miss Wayne" he asked in a voice that was low and deadly. All the henchman looked at each other till one finally stepped forward.**

"**That was me boss" he said. In a blink of an eye the Joker had pulled a gun from his waist band and shot the man through the forehead. He slumped to the ground and the Joker turned to the rest of the men in his employment. **

"**Okay boys tomorrow Bruce Wayne is having a gathering of Gotham's richly population for Harvey Dent. Now why we weren't invited I don't know but I say we crash the little party and kill Dent while were there"**

"**Right Boss"**

**He turned on his heels and walked to his room. He slammed the door and walked to the window growling to his self. He planned to get her back no matter what. **

………………………………**.........Alexis………………………………...........**

**Alexis walked into her room after a long relaxing shower and sat on her bed her head in her hands. Her mind was running rampant the Joker said he would get her back but why. A nock came at her door and she looked up.**

"**Who is it"**

"**Alfred ma'am"**

"**Oh come in"**

**He walked in with a plate full of food and laid it on her lap. She smiled up at him and sat down by her.**

"**Miss Alexis do you want to tell me what's wrong. Your safe and back home but you seem upset"**

**She sighed and laid the plate down next to her.**

"**He said he'd get me back Alfred"**

"**Who ma'am"**

"**The Joker and I don't want to go back"**

"**Of course you don't Alexis why would you"**

**She looked over at him and he laid his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Ma'am Master Bruce will protect you"**

"**I guess so" she replied and watched him walk out of the room. Her stomach growled but she laid the plate down and went in search of her brother. She found him in his room watching the nightly news.**

"**Bruce" she called and he looked up and smiled at her.**

"**Yeah" he said as he looked back at the T.V.. She walked into his room and sat down next to him on the couch.**

"**You'll protect me right"**

**The look he gave her made her laugh.**

"**Of course not Alexis I'm just going to tie you up, put a bow on you, and send you back to the freak"**

**She swatted his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt safe next to her brother and soon fell into a not so sound sleep. She woke up to Bruce shaking her and almost yelling her name and when she opened her eyes she found herself starring into his concerned eyes.**

"**What" she asked.**

"**Are you okay"**

"**Yeah why"**

"**You were screaming and almost scratched my eyes out when I tried to wake you up" He explained his hand going to her forehead.**

"**I'm sorry I guess I'm still sort of jumpy Bruce" Alexis explained as she stood up rubbing her eyes. He nodded at her but his brown eyes were still full of concern.**

"**Are you sure your up too coming with for Harvey's fundraiser in two days or do you just want to stay here"**

**She shook her head no and smiled.**

"**Of course I want to come with I miss seeing Rachel"**

"**Okay why don't you go lay down Alexis get some rest"**

**She gave him a hug and walked to her room. She laid down and fell into a sound sleep.**

………………………………

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next will be longer. Hope you enjoyed. *hugs***


End file.
